jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki:Archiwum aktualności
2019 *'10 października' — Ujawniony został oficjalny plakat krótkometrażówki Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu. Źródło *'10 października' — Aktualizacja 3.3 gry School of Dragons z okazji Dreadfall; otwarcie Loki's Maze of Mayhem, zmiana pory dnia w podstawowych lokacjach na nocną, dostosowanie wyglądu misji do reszty interfejsu, dodanie nowych poziomów w Dragon Tactics oraz zadań fabularnych, wprowadzenie smoczych hybryd do gry. *'27 września' — Polska oraz światowa premiera pierwszego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Załoga ratunkowa na serwisie Netflix. Jest to serial dedykowany młodszej widowni, jedynie bazujący na uniwersum Jak wytresować smoka. *'8 września' — Universal Pictures oficjalnie ogłosiło, że nadchodząca krótkometrażówka będzie nosić tytuł Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu. Razem z tą informacją opublikowano logo oraz tematykę fabuły. Źródło *'1 sierpnia' — Dziewiąte rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowy smok i miejsca; całość skupiająca się na gatunku Hobgobbler. *'27 czerwca' — Polska premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 na DVD. *'14 czerwca' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (3/2019). *'10 czerwca' — Dean DeBlois zapowiada powstanie nowej krótkometrażówki, której premiera ma odbyć się w okolicy świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Źródło *'21 maja' — Amerykańska premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 na nośnikach DVD i Blu-Ray. W Polsce film ukaże się w sprzedaży 27 czerwca 2019. Źródło *'11 kwietnia' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (2/2019). *'22 lutego' — Amerykańska premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. *'21 lutego' — Ósme rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowe smoki, postacie i miejsca — Nowe Berk oraz Ukryty Świat; całość nawiązująca do wydarzeń z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. *'15 lutego — Oficjalna polska premiera filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 3.' *'11 lutego''' — Polska premiera czterech kolejnych tomów serii powieściowej Jak wytresować smoka wydawnictwa Znak (tomy 3-6). *'9-10 lutego' — Przedpremierowe pokazy filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 w polskich kinach sieci Cinema City. *'7 lutego' — Wydanie nowej odsłony magazynu "Dragons" (1/2019). Link *'1 lutego' — Światowa premiera gry DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. *'29 stycznia' — Premiera gry mobilnej DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising. Link *'4 stycznia' — John Powell na swoim Instagramie opublikował oficjalną i kompletną listę ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Źródło 2018 *'30 października' — DreamWorks ogłasza wydanie nowej gry, DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. Gra dostępna będzie w sprzedaży w lutym 2019. Źródło *'25 października' — Premiera drugiego oficjalnego zwiastuna filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. *'18 października' — DreamWorks zarejestrował w USA i Kanadzie prawa autorskie do tytułu DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, co może to oznaczać, że wytwórnia planuje stworzenie kolejnego serialu bądź innego typu ekranizacji, która opowiadałby historię zupełnie nowych bohaterów. Źródło *'7 października' — Na targach Comic Con w Nowym Jorku reżyser Dean DeBlois zaprezentował kilka nowych klipów z filmu, a także drugi oficjalny zwiastun. Zwiastun ten zostanie oficjalnie opublikowany 25 października. Źródło *'4 września' — Amerykańska premiera komiksu Dragonvine. *'29 sierpnia' — Zakończone zostały prace nad animacją postaci do filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Źródło *'12 sierpnia' — Początek emisji szóstej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'4 sierpnia' — Początek emisji piątej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'14 czerwca' — Na festiwalu Annecy reżyser Dean DeBlois ujawnia nowe szczegóły na temat filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Źródło *'7 czerwca' — Pierwszy oficjalny zwiastun filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Link *'5 czerwca' — Ujawniono pierwsze ujęcia z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Źródło *'4 czerwca' — Polska premiera pierwszych dwóch tomów serii powieściowej Jak wytresować smoka wydawnictwa Znak. *'2 czerwca' — Wydawnictwo Znak nowym polskim wydawcą serii Jak wytresować smoka Cressidy Cowel. Źródło' *'31 maja' — Strona How to Train Your Dragon na Facebooku opublikowała pierwszy oficjalny plakat filmowy, zapowiadając jednocześnie, że premiera pierwszego zwiastuna będzie mieć miejsce w kolejnym tygodniu (pierwszy tydzień czerwca). Źródło *'22 maja' — Na Licensing Expo 2018 DreamWorks ujawnił pierwsze oficjalne grafiki z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 przedstawiające głównych bohaterów i ich smoki. *'2 maja' — W przyszłym roku filmy z serii oraz serial Jeźdźcy smoków mają przenieść się z Netflixa do Hulu. Źródło *'1 maja' — Na targach CinemaCon pokazany został pierwszy oficjalny klip z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3, dostarczający nowych informacji na temat fabuły. Źródło *'5 kwietnia' — W grudniu 2018 mają pojawić się pierwsze oficjalne zabawki z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Źródło *'25 marca' — Zmiana daty wydania komiksu Dragonvine na 4 września 2018, zarówno dla wersji papierowej, jak i elektronicznej. Źródło *'12 marca' — Siódme rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowa wyspa i smok; całość skupia się ponownie na antagonistce, Nikorze Stormheart, i kontynuuje wątek z poprzedniego rozszerzenia. *'23 lutego' — DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders według nieoficjalnych źródeł ogłoszone jako możliwa kolejna odsłona serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Źródło *'16 lutego' — Amerykańska premiera szóstej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata na serwisie Netflix. 2017 *'14 listopada' — F. Murray Abraham nagrany w roli Grimmel the Grisly. Źródło *'25 sierpnia' — Amerykańska premiera piątej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata na serwisie Netflix. *'25 sierpnia' — Szóste rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowe postaci, miejsca i smoki, a wszystko skoncentrowane wokół postaci nowej antagonistki, Nikory Stormheart. *'28 maja' — Początek emisji czwartej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'2 marca' — Piąte rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowa wyspa, postacie i smoki, a wszystko skoncentrowane wokół zagadek tajemniczej Impossible Island. *'28 lutego' — Amerykańska premiera komiksu The Serpent's Heir. *'17 lutego' — Amerykańska premiera czwartej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata na serwisie Netflix. 2016 *'19 grudnia' — Początek emisji trzeciej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'6 grudnia' — Portal Filmweb poinformował, że premiera Jak wytresować smoka 3 znów została przeniesiona — tym razem na marzec 2019 roku. *'20 października' — Aktualizacja 2.3 gry School of Dragons; zmieniają się tekstury, interfejs użytkownika oraz fabularne elementy gry. *'12 września' — Początek emisji drugiej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'3 września' — Scenarzysta trzeciego sezonu serialu wspomniał, że w przyszłości prawdopobnie powstaną dwie dodatkowe serie po 13 odcinków każda. Da to w sumie 6 serii sezonu, 78 odcinków w sezonie i 118 odcinków całego serialu. Link *'24 czerwca' — Czwarte rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowe postacie, smoki i wyspy, a wszystko związane ze Smoczą Wyspą. *'24 czerwca' — Amerykańska premiera trzeciej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata na serwisie Netflix. *'20 kwietnia' — Dodanie do gry School of Dragons smoków tytanicznych. *'16 kwietnia' — Polska premiera krótkometrażówki Księga smoków na kanale Polsat. *'2 kwietnia' — Polska premiera krótkometrażówki Prezent Nocnej Furii na kanale Polsat. *'15 lutego' — Początek emisji pierwszej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'7 lutego' — Polska premiera krótkometrażówki Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie, dołączonej do angielskiego wydania Blu-Ray filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Premiera polskiej wersji miała miejsce na kanale Polsat. *'8 stycznia' — Amerykańska premiera drugiej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata na serwisie Netflix. 2015 *'21 grudnia' — Trzecie rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowe postacie, smoki i wyspy; wszystko związane z nowym sezonem Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata i skoncentrowane wokół tytułowej wyspy. *'22 października' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (6/2015). *'8 października' — Zapowiedź komiksu The Serpent's Heir. *'8 września' — Brytyjska premiera finalnego tomu serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka. *'27 sierpnia' — Drugie rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — trzy nowe wyspy, nowe smoki i misje, całość związana ze Śmiercipieśniem. *'25 sierpnia' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (5/2015). *'26 czerwca' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (4/2015). *'26 czerwca' — Amerykańska premiera pierwszej serii sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge na serwisie Netflix. *'18 czerwca' — Pierwszy oficjalny zwiastun sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge. Link *'18 czerwca' — Czwarty klip z sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge. Link *'12 czerwca' — Amerykańska premiera sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge już 26 czerwca na Netflix. Odwiedź stronę serialu, by dowiedzieć się więcej o nadchodzących odcinkach. *'12 czerwca' — Trzeci klip z sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge. Link *'5 czerwca' — Drugi klip z sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge. Link *'29 maja' — Pierwszy klip z sezonu Dragons: Race to the Edge. Link *'28 kwietnia' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (3/2015). *'25 kwietnia' — Pierwsze rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons — nowa wyspa, postacie, smoki i misje, całość skoncentrowana wokół lodowej wyspy Icestorm Island. *'27 marca' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (wydanie specjalne związane z filmem Jak wytresować smoka 2). *'5 marca' — Z okazji Światowego Dnia Książki autorka cyklu Jak wytresować smoka ujawniła tytuł oraz pierwszy rozdział 12, ostatniego tomu serii. Link *'21 lutego' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (2/2015). *'24 stycznia' — Portal Filmweb podał informację o kolejnym przesunięciu daty premiery trzeciej części filmu. Mimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi, film wejdzie do kin dopiero pod koniec czerwca 2018 roku. Link *'12 stycznia' — Film Jak wytresować smoka 2 zdobył Złotego Globa w kategorii "najlepsza animacja"! Gratulujemy! *'1 stycznia' — Oficjalna informacja na temat 12 tomu cyklu powieściowego Cressidy Cowell. Książka zostanie wydana we wrześniu 2015. 2014 *'19 grudnia' — Premiera kolejnego numeru magazynu "Dragons" (1/2015). *'19 listopada' — Polska premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 na DVD i Blu-Ray. Nowym filmem jest również Świt jeźdźców smoków, pierwsza krótkometrażówka przetłumaczona na język polski, dostępna wyłącznie na Blu-Ray. *'21 października' — Premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 w wersji Digital HD, a zarazem krótkometrażówki Świt jeźdźców smoków, oryginalnie dołączonej do wydania Blu-Ray filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2. *'20 października' — Wydanie pierwszej odsłony nowego magazynu o tematyce nawiązującej do serii — "Dragons" (1/2014). *'16 października' — Pojawiła się informacja na temat nowego magazynu na temat smoków, wydawanego w Polsce. Data wydania pierwszego numeru to 20 października. Poczytaj więcej *'16 października' — Gra School of Dragons została zaktualizowana - wystrój Haloween oraz nowe lokacje i bohaterowie z Jak wytresować smoka 2. *'3 września' — Portal Filmweb podał informację na temat przeniesienia daty premiery filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 na dzień 9 czerwca 2017 roku. Przyczyna decyzji jest nieznana. Link *'25 sierpnia' — Informacja na temat trzeciego i czwartego sezonu serialu potwierdzona - można oczekiwać aż 52 nowych odcinków, po 26 w każdym sezonie. Link *'20 czerwca — Oficjalna polska premiera filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2.' *'13 czerwca''' — Amerykańska premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2. *'17 maja' — DreamWorks udostępnia kilka utworów z soundtracku do drugiej części filmu. Link *'23 kwietnia' — Producenci filmu udostępniają pierwsze 5 minut filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 w wielu językach, w tym w języku polskim. *'10 kwietnia' — Drugi oficjalny zwiastun Jak wytresować smoka 2. Link *'26 marca' — Międzynarodowy Dzień Smoków. Link *'21 marca' — Pojawiło się ogłoszenie o Dniu Smoków, który odbędzie się 26 marca. Link *'14 marca' — DreamWorks uruchomił nową stronę "Dragonpedia", na której znajdują się szczegółowe opisy smoków, gatunków, wikingów oraz filmów i miejsc. Link *'7 marca' — DreamWorks udostępnia film, w którym reżyser Dean DeBlois zdradza elementy fabuły Jak wytresować smoka 2. Link *'23 lutego' — Od teraz w School of Dragons Szeptozgon i Gromogrzmot dostępne bez kodów z płyt DVD, gra dostępna na Androida i nie tylko! Link *'2 lutego' — Początek emisji sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. *'16 stycznia' — Pojawił się nowy plakat Jak wytresować smoka 2 — pierwszy z serii plakatów z pozostałymi bohaterami. Link *'16 stycznia' - Polska witryna Cartoon Newtork podała datę emisji drugiego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Link 2013 *'19 grudnia' - Udostępniony został nowy zwiastun Jak wytresować smoka 2. Link *'14 grudnia' — W nadchodzącym tygodniu, około 20 grudnia, pojawi się nowy zwiastun Jak wytresować smoka 2. Będzie wyświetlany w kinach przed Hobbitem. Link *'27 listopada' — Prezydent Obama odwiedził wytwórnię DreamWorks podczas tworzenia drugiej części filmu. Link *'21 listopada' — DreamWorks udostępnił nowy plakat Jak wytresować smoka 2. ''Link *'20 listopada''' — Magazyny telewizyjne podały informację o 10 i 11 odcinku Defenders of Berk, w których pojawi się Wandersmok. *'19 września' — Początek emisji sezonu Defenders of Berk na amerykańskim kanale Cartoon Network. *'17 lipca' — Otwarcie serwerów internetowej gry School of Dragons. Link *'23 maja' — Premiera gry mobilnej DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Link *'14 marca' — Początek emisji sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. 2012 *'7 sierpnia' — Początek emisji sezonu Riders of Berk na amerykańskim kanale Cartoon Network. 2011 *'15 listopada' — Amerykańska premiera krótkometrażówki Gift of the Night Fury na DVD. *'15 listopada' — Amerykańska premiera krótkometrażówki Book of Dragons na DVD. 2010 *'12 października' — Zapowiedź serialu o smokach, opartego na motywach filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Serial ma być stosunkowo wierny filmowi, a prawa do niego posiada Cartoon Network. Źródło *'9 kwietnia — Oficjalna polska premiera filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka.' *'18 marca''' — Światowa premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka.